Rushman's Meat Products
A recent entry into the food markets of The Badlands Territory, Rushman's sits inside a small mill, canning whoever they have at hand. History The Green Gold Timber Company owned several saw mills around the United States, including one in North Dakota. Placed on the western edge of the state due to peculiar county zoning, they were able to open it with a very low tax rate placed on it, and employed over three dozen of the local men. The founding year of this mill, called Number 6 internally, 2076 would be a great year for it, with output far exceeding projections. 2077 would continue in the same way, though October would bring a unforeseen closure to the mill. It would sit empty for the next two centuries, it machinery rusting in silence until it was rediscovered by the Rushman brothers. Cannibals from Missouri the four had drifted around to the best eating spots in the Mid-west, before coming across old Number 6. The brothers would be impressed with all the equipment they found, and quickly began thinking of all the cooking they could do in there. They would be fortunate enough to have a wandering merchant and her guards stop while they were examining the property, and would have the trio for a lovely dinner. Sure of the facility, the brothers would scrounge up some jars and lids and begin to can some of the hapless locals. They would outproduce their hunger, and would store the meat in a shed until they were approached by a merchant. At first thinking of making him like the other one that visited, the Rushmans would be surprised to find this one more knowledgeable. They gave this newcomer some of their choicer cuts, and was grateful to find the man very receptive, offering to buy more of the meat. That would be the first sale of Rushman's Meat Products, a official sounding name to the brothers. They would have to step up their snatching to keep pace with the demand for meat, brought on partially by contracts with some of the larger factions. With fighting intensifying in the early 2280s the brothers were forced to bring on an extra hand, hiring an elderly ghoul by the name of Alex Troit, a former line cook before the war. After the Bombs Alex became something of a gourmet, preparing the best cuts for the highest price that he could. With him teaching, the Rushman brothers began to gain something of a reputation, even if it was a bad one. Word would get out about their products in 2283, with most contracts being cancelled. They would see a steady amount of requests from small eateries around the region however, and the brothers would switch to a smaller focus. by 2287 they would expand in Bleaters discovering a small herd near their mill. Activities and Interests The brothers concern themselves with the daily operations of their plant, which mainly revolves around keeping the machinery oiled and sharpened, and trying to prevent jamming. Travelers can expect one of two welcomes to the plant, both seemingly friendly until an axe shows up. This approach as well as their products limits their markets, something that the cannibals are alright with. Category:Badlands Category:Sites Category:Places